


This Christmas

by JacktheSinister_JaketheJust



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacktheSinister_JaketheJust/pseuds/JacktheSinister_JaketheJust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becky and Seth have no idea what to get Charlotte and Roman for Christmas. What will a trip to the mall and the help of one Dean Ambrose do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrincessofPunk8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofPunk8/gifts).



> I certainly hope you like it! I tried hard to put all three prompts into one! Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays!

“I don’t know what to get her,” Beck halfway whined as she flopped down on the bleachers. “C’mon Seth, you’re my best friend, help me out.” She turned her head, giving him a pout, her eyes widening and sparking with false tears.

The teen boy next to her only smirked. One hand rose to adjust his thin rimmed glasses as his gaze turned from his homework to the other teenager. “Becks, you and Charlotte have been together for like three years now, how can you _not_ know what to get her?” he asked playfully, ignoring the pouty look that only seemed to intensify. He felt her push his shoulder and they shared a chuckle. “But since we’re on the subject.”

Becky’s pouting instantly was gone and a playfully curious look replaced it. “Oh! You and Roman are celebrating Christmas for the first time aren’t you?” she asked, sitting up straight with a wide smile, a blush painting itself on Seth’s cheeks “You two are just adorable.”

“But, I don’t really know what would be a good gift,” he murmured, looking back down at his homework sheepishly. “It’s only been a few months, but I don’t wanna get him somethin’ lame.”

“Hey, how about we go shopping tomorrow? I’ll borrow my mom’s car and then we’ll both get lost at the mall trying to find that perfect present!” Becky said, fisting one hand and lightly dropping it into her other one. The excitement in her voice only grew. “Yeah! Charlotte’s got practice in the morning and her dad is taking her out to lunch, so I’ll be completely free. You?”

Seth took a moment to think. Roman wasn’t going to be back from college until the next weekend, which had originally bummed him out, but now it was looking more like a blessing in disguise. He finally nodded, nudging his shoulder into Becky’s. “I would be so lost without you,” he murmured. He really would be.

Suddenly, a whistle echoed through the gymnasium, causing both Becky and Seth to look down at the disbanding cheerleaders. Seth just smirked, shoving his books and notepads into his backpack and zipped it up. “Welp, that’s my cue,” he chuckled, standing and pulling his coat on. He smiled and shouldered his bag. “See you tomorrow?”

Becky nodded, turning just in time to see her girlfriend starting up the stairs towards them.

“Leaving already Seth?” Charlotte asked a little breathlessly, wiping the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. “Give me five and we can all walk together.” She smiled, earning a soft peck on the cheek from her Irish girlfriend.

“Naw, that’s okay. You two need time together, and I’m always the third wheel,” Seth answered, shaking his head. “I’ll see you two later. Becky, call me tonight.”

“Oh, that’s how it is?” Charlotte huffed, a broad smile on her lips as she feigned irritation. “I see how it is, you tryin’ to steal my girl now Rollins?”

“Naw,” Seth returned, starting down the isle to the floor. “Her hair’s too orange.”

“That comin’ from the guy who dyed a third of his head blond!” Becky retorted, Charlotte pretending to hold her back. “I’ll get you for that!”

Seth only laughed as he hurried down the rest of the bleachers and started towards the doors to the outside. He pushed them open and shivered as the icy wind slammed into him. He huffed out a white, translucent breath, the little white swirls following him for a split second before dissipating.

Brown eyes turned skywards, taking in the darkened grey clouds. He knew they were completely full of fat, thick, heavy snowflakes that would make their descent later that evening and well into the next night. It would be their first real snow fall of the season, and he was excitedly looking forward to seeing everything covered in pure white. It would be beautiful, just like a Christmas Card.

Seth sucked in a soft, but lung burning breath, before letting it out in a sigh. He wished he could see it with Roman in person. A bitter ache settled in his chest, hating how busy his boyfriend was. Continuously, he’d tell himself not to be so selfish, that Monday started Roman’s week of finals, but his heart refused to hear it. He just missed the bigger teenager.

He should’ve known they would have a rough time dating with Roman attending a University three hours away, but he hadn’t thought about those kinds of hurdles when Roman had asked him out six months prior. Again, he sighed, pushing all the negative thoughts away, they spoke almost everyday on the phone, and had spent many late nights on Skype. Even through these kinds of challenges, Seth knew they were faithful to each other and his heart belonged solely to Roman.

* * *

The next morning, Seth was beyond excited and anxious to get on the road to the mall as he dressed. He tried to hurry out, only stopping to give his mother a kiss on the cheek and let her know that Becky was waiting on him. He’d gotten the usual, ‘be careful, drive slow, and stick together’ speech and had only been allowed to finally break free once he’d promised that Becky would indeed be careful on the snowy roads and they would stick together at the mall.

But finally, he was running next door and jumping into the warmed up Kia Sorento and him and Becky were off on their way to the mall. Once they were a good two or three blocks away, they turned the radio up and proceeded to sing along and completely rock out without a care in the world other than finding the perfect present for their respective boyfriend and girlfriend.

“So, I’m thinking about getting Charlotte something cute, like really glitzy. I’m gonna be back in Ireland for Christmas itself, and when I get home I can give her something a little more _naughty_ ,” Becky started twenty minutes later as they drove through the crowded parking lot, hoping to find a semi decent spot.

Seth nodded, sucking his lower lip into his mouth and nibbling on it gently as he thought it over. “Sounds like a real plan for you two,” he breathed, smirking mischievously. “Not that you two aren’t _naughty_ enough. I’m surprised your mom even let you take the Kia after you two got caught last month in the garage.”

“We did not get caught!” Becky retorted, snatching the wheel to the left and swinging into a space she’d almost missed. “Yes!” Easily, she straightened her vehicle into the space and turned to Seth as she put it in park. “It was just a really _really_ close call.” She couldn’t help but laugh as she turned the car off and the two of them took off in a fast paced walk towards the doors inside. She sighed happily as warmth enveloped them and the noise of the crowd hit their ears. She smirked, her and Seth sharing a determined look betwixt them. “Alright. Go time!”

* * *

Two hours later and Seth felt exhausted both mentally and physically. The mall was far more packed with people than he’d originally thought. He hadn’t expected so many people to be so rude and pushy for the last few items on their Christmas lists and the deals stores were offering. What made it worse was that he’d been in over half of the stores in the entire mall and he still had nothing for his boyfriend.

He halfway fell onto one of the bench seats in the food court, sighing as he looked over at a couple that passed in front of him, snuggled up and all smiles with bags hanging between them. It stabbed at his heart. What he wouldn’t give to have Roman beside him like that. Leaning back against the cushion, he let out another sigh, his feet screaming at him.

His thoughts took over, and the fear that he wouldn’t find something right for Roman began to swirl around. Alarm bells echoed in his head. It wasn’t like he had a lot of money to spend, he only had a part time job, which meant he couldn’t go out of his way and buy something over the top or expensive. Still, through it all, he wanted to find something, anything, that Roman would like and enjoy.

“Don’t mope.”

Seth looked up, yelping in surprise at the white face of the extra large teddy bear that had barely been two inches from his nose. “What the hell Becks!” he snipped, rolling his eyes as he caught his breath. He hadn’t thought he’d zoned out that bad. “How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that?”

Becky chuckled as she eased down onto the bench with him, resting the bear in her lap. “Still trying to figure out what to get him?” she asked softly, cocking her head to the side and watching as the frustration and disappointment started to cover Seth’s face. She smiled, leaning into him and resting her head on his shoulder. “Ya know, we’ve been friends since before we could walk, so as your friend, I’m gonna go out on a limb here and tell you to do something a little out of the ordinary.”

Seth glanced over, curious as one brow rose in question. Becky usually had good advice.

“Have you and Roman, ya know, done the deed yet?” she asked, keeping her voice low so anyone passing by wouldn’t over hear their conversation. She couldn’t help but chuckle at the blush that instantly smeared across Seth’s cheeks, the redness only partially hidden by his thin beard. “Oh?” She perked up, waiting for details.

Seth felt himself start to curl down and sink a little lower into the bench, his eyes lowering to where his fingers were currently fiddling in his lap. It wasn’t like he’d been trying to hide if from Becky, but their intimate lives were something they didn’t usually talk much about. It was mostly out of respect for each other. “I mean we didn’t… ya know… he didn’t put it in or anything.”

Becky couldn’t control her smile as he grew wider, threatening to split her face. She wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him into her. “Sethie, you’re still carryin’ your V-card,” she lightly teased, the corners of their foreheads pressing together. “Then that’s the perfect kinda gift!”

“That’s not a gift!” Seth snapped, clearly embarrassed. What kind of seventeen year old boy with a boyfriend as hot as Roman was still a virgin? “Besides, I don’t wanna like, throw myself at him.” He sighed, covering his face with his hands, scrubbing his eyes with the heels. “Why is this so hard? I just wanna get him a nice present that doesn’t involved me on my knees.”

“If he’s the gentleman he says he is, he’ll make sure you’re on your back.”

Seth felt his face grow hot as both him and Becky jumped at the sudden deep voice. He turned and almost fell off the bench. Once he saw the flash of playfulness in blue eyes he let out a breath of relief. “You scared me!” he hissed. There standing behind the bench was Dean Ambrose, Roman’s best friend, with his arms crossed over his chest and a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Sorry ‘bout that.” He clearly wasn’t sorry, but certainly amused. “So what’ya two love birds doin’ out without your other halves? Well, I know where yours is Seth.”

Seth frowned, his jaw tightening at Dean’s careless words. He didn’t dislike Dean, but he couldn’t say that he liked him. Dean was one of those people that pretty much kept to himself, tough as nails, and had a mouth that went along with his bulletproof persona. He was sure that he’d be a lot more laid back if Dean wasn’t Roman’s best friend and practically part of the Reigns family. He knew it was silly to be jealous like that, but he sometimes found it hard not to be. Roman and Dean had an indescribable chemistry between them, and even constantly wondered why they didn’t date.

Becky could feel the air between all of them shift and she smiled, forcing herself to speak up and try and lighten the mood again. “Ah, Dean, didn’t expect to see someone like you at the mall during this time of the year,” she teased, nudging Seth lightly. “You Christmas shopping?”

Dean shrugged, looking around the food court before his hands fell to his sides. “Eh, just browsin’ for something for Rome. He’s really fuckin’ hard to shop for.”

Becky’s eyes lit up, a smile gracing her lips. “That’s great actually! You and Seth could go and find something while I take a trip to Victoria’s Secret!” She looked from one male to the other. “C’mon Seth, you were saying that you were having trouble and you didn’t like my idea so who else would be able to help you besides Dean? And you know you don’t wanna watch me try on bras and panties for Charlotte.”

“Fine,” Seth groaned, knowing that he did NOT want to go into the bra and panty store. Last time he’d went with Becky, he’d gotten too many dirty looks and one older woman had hissed that he was a pervert trying to help her find the perfect set of panties to match her newest bra. He wasn’t going to relive that for anything.

Dean smirked, watching as Becky practically jumped up and was quickly walking off towards her destination. His gaze fell to where Seth was still sitting, looking none to happy about being left alone with him. “Well, don’t get all that holiday spirit at once.”

Seth rolled his eyes, standing as well and starting back towards the majority of the shops, Dean following beside him. “I’m only doing this because I don’t know what to get Roman for Christmas, and the last time I was in VS, an old lady treated me like I was some dirty pervert.”

Dean snorted at that, unable to stop from smiling. “Mr. Goody-Goody, a pervert? That’s hard to imagine for someone still carryin’ that V-card.”

Seth felt his cheeks burn at the comment. “Can you just pretend like you didn’t hear that?” he hissed from between clenched teeth. Of course Ambrose would hold that over his head and make fun of him.

“I’m just teasing ya,” Dean said, looking around at the crowd of people. “Look, I know we don’t really talk or really know each other, but we got a common goal here, and that’s gettin’ Rome something for Christmas.” He took a breath, his blue eyes meeting Seth’s brown ones. “Besides, we’re gonna see each other a lot, we might as well be civil.”

Seth couldn’t deny that. Roman and Dean sometimes seriously seemed like a packaged deal and he didn’t want to make things awkward for his boyfriend. He nodded, letting out a breath. “So, what were you gonna get him?”

Dean smirked, thinking that at least it was progress between the two of them. He knew how strongly Roman felt about Seth, and while he didn’t see anything too special in the little bookworm, he didn’t dislike him. “Not sure. I wanted to do something funny, but somethin’ he could use too. But I mean, whaddya get a guy who’s got practically everything?”

Seth nodded, completely agreeing. He was starting to wonder if he was going to find anything.

Dean looked over. Even if him and Seth weren’t the best of friends, he didn’t like to see such a downcast look on his face. He swallowed, thinking that maybe Becky had a good idea for the two of them. “So, uh, I know that you probably don’t wanna talk to me about this, but, uh, ya know, Rome’s got his V-card too.”

Seth’s face once again grew hot with color. Honestly, he hadn’t known. He’d seen so many girls and guys alike practically throw themselves at Roman, and with the way some of his ex’s talked, he was sure he’d lost it long before they’d started dating. Not to mention how experienced Roman seemed when they did get hot and heavy.

Dean chuckled, feeling more like a big brother than a mere acquaintance at that moment. “God, you two are so ridiculous,” he laughed, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking up at the Christmas lights that were strung from store front to store front. “Look, Roman’s seriously got it bad for you and if you two ever take that step, it ain’t gonna be for the novelty of it all.”

Seth looked over, finding a smirk on Dean’s lips. “So, what exactly are you saying?” he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I’m sayin’ that if you decide to do somethin’ sexy for Rome, he’s not gonna automatically think you’re tryin’a get down and dirty,” Dean answered with a smirk, almost enjoying the way Seth’s face grew even more red. “I don’t know if that helps you or not, but I figured I’d put it out there.”

Seth looked down at his feet, following along beside Dean for a little while, letting the words swirl around his head. He wasn’t comfortable talking with the older male, but it was probably the only person close enough to Roman that he could talk to. “Blindfolds,” he muttered, the roar of the crowd around them swallowing up his voice.

“Hm?” Dean asked, looking over. “What?”

“Blindfolds.” It was a little louder but still relatively soft. “We both really like blindfolds.”

Dean’s brow rose in question, a smirk causing the corner of his mouth to twitch. “Well, that’s not somethin’ I expected,” he teased, chuckling. “Ya know, I didn’t mean it _had_ to be something sexy, I was just trying to make you feel a bit more comfortable if you went that route.”

“Well, I’m going that route!” Seth huffed, tightening his arms against him, refusing to meet Dean’s eyes. Clearly, he was embarrassed that he’d shared that small bit of information with Dean. “You said it yourself that it’s impossible to shop for Roman since he’s practically got everything, so, ya know.”

Dean shrugged, loving the way Seth seemed to squirm under his gaze. “And here I thought you were vanilla,” he returned, earning a dark look. “Don’t look at me like that. You’re the one that hasn’t let him pop your cherry yet.”

“Jesus Dean!” Seth snapped, throwing his arms up in frustration. “I thought you were gonna help me, not make fun of me!” He started storming away, thinking that he’d rather deal with the old ladies giving him dirty looks in the bra store than stand there and let Dean continue to tease him.

“Shit, Seth!” Dean groaned, his smile instantly falling. He felt bad, he’d only meant to tease Seth a little bit, try and kinda ease his brash personality on him, he hadn’t meant to piss him off. He hooked his hand around Seth’s upper arm, twisting him around so that their eyes met. His own blue eyes widened once he saw the anger and hurt in those dark browns. “Look, I’m sorry. I was just teasing you. I didn’t mean for you to take it like that. This is awkward for me too, but I’m not tryin’ to be someone I’m not around you.”

Seth let out a harsh breath, his jaw tightening. He knew Dean was telling the truth, and he should’ve already known that Dean had that kind of personality. He shook his head, gently pulling his arm free from Dean’s hand. “Just kinda tone it down a little bit until we’re more comfortable around each other,” he finally said, his heart giving a stray thump at the relieved smile that touched Dean’s lips.

“I think I can do that for you,” Dean said gently, tossing his head back towards the direction they’d been going. Once they were back walking, he looked over, thinking that he should say something to fix some of the rude assumptions he’d made before. “You do know whatever you get Roman, he’s going to love it because it’s from you. It doesn’t have to be erm… sexy or anything.”

Seth shrugged, sighing softly. “I know, but I wanna do something a little sexy,” he answered, finding an empty bench and sitting. He waited until Dean sat next to him before he continued. “The thing is, I wanna have sex with Roman, but it’s not something I take lightly. I want it to mean something. Like, the virgin part doesn’t matter. I just don’t want to rush into it.”

Dean nodded. He hadn’t expected Seth to say something like that, but it made perfect sense. “Ah, I wish I would’ve thought that way when I started fucking,” he said with a chuckle, earning a curious look. “But, ya know, it feels good so I guess I can’t complain.”

Seth only sighed and shook his head. “Only you Dean, only you.” His and Dean’s eyes met and they shared a smile. He could feel the bonds of friendship starting to form between them.

“Yeah, oh, hey, if you’re into blindfolds, have you thought about ropes?”

Seth’s eyes widened, shaking his head. “No, that’s a little excessive!” he snipped, watching as a thoughtful, yet almost frightening smile graced Dean’s lips. “What are you thinking now?”

“I mean love rope. It’s nylon and doesn’t chafe and a lot better than handcuffs,” Dean explained, pausing just as Becky came out of nowhere and flopped down on Seth’s lap. “And… uh…” His eyes went from Seth to Becky and finally back to Seth, questioning if it was okay to continue.

“It won’t be the first time she’s heard it,” Seth answered, wrapping his arm around his best friends waist, sneaking a peek down into her bag at the white, feathery bra and panty set. He knew Charlotte would love it.

“Well, it’s meant to tease each other. Doesn’t mean ya gotta go the whole way,” Dean continued, ignoring the broad smile on Becky’s lips and the way her eyes seemed to light up.

Seth took in the words, thinking them over before he finally nodded. “I like it,” he finally said with a smile. “But there’s one problem.”

“Yeah?” Becky asked, inserting herself into the conversation.

“You have to be 18 to get into an adult store, and all of them are super strict. We’re not 18,” Seth said with a sigh, curious as to why there was a devious smirk growing on Dean’s lips.

“ _You_ two are still underage, but my birthday was two days ago,” Dean stated proudly. “Google some things you like and we’ll take a quick trip over to the Triple X store and I’ll get it for you.”

“I’ll drive!” Becky volunteered, jumping up from Seth’s lap and grabbing his hand. “C’mon boys!”

* * *

 Seth felt his entire body burning as he pulled the little black bag out from under his bed long after his parents had gone to bed. He couldn’t believe that he’d actually sent Dean in for this. He also couldn’t believe how chill Dean had been about the entire thing. “What am I doing?” he questioned, sitting with his back against his bed, his eyes focused on the long, purple love rope Dean had told him about. He sighed, setting it off to the side as he lifted the matching satin blindfold from the glossy bag.

His hands trembled as he pulled out two bottles of lube, one flavored, the other not. He couldn’t believe he was really going to give these to Roman for Christmas. He felt like he was practically throwing himself at his boyfriend. He sighed, his hands dropping to his lap as his head fell back on the bed. He just stared at his ceiling. Slowly, the conversation from the car filled his head.

_“I don’t know Dean,” Seth murmured from the backseat, fidgeting as they pulled into the parking lot for the porn store. He’d been having second thoughts since the moment they’d pulled out of their parking space at the mall, but now he was finally able to bring the worry and anxiousness from his brain to his mouth. “I don’t want him to get mixed messages.”_

_Dean turned in the front passenger seat so he could look at Seth. His look was somber but comforting. “This is up to you Seth, if you’re not comfortable then Becky just has to take me back to the mall so I can get my car. No harm, no foul.”_

_Seth nodded, swallowing hard as the three of them sat in silence. He mulled it over again. Quickly, he reminded himself that it didn’t have to lead to sex. This could just be for fun, and it would be nice to see Roman’s hands bound. It would leave him to do whatever he wanted. “Here go before I change my mind!” he hissed, grabbing his wallet from his pocket and practically throwing the money at Dean._

_Any other time, Dean would either make a joke about slowing down that he’d take his payment afterwards or start pulling his shirt off, but he knew Seth was anxious and skittish. He’d keep that for another time. He smirked, tucking the bills into his own pocket before he reached for the door handle. “Be back!”_

_It didn’t take long, maybe ten minutes before Dean was back in the car and handing the glossy black bag back to Seth to take along with his change._

_“All you gotta do is gift wrap it.”_

_“Oh Roman’s gonna be so surprised!” Becky chirped, clearly excited about Seth’s sudden boldness._

Seth just sat there, staring at the bag. What had he agreed to? With a ragged breath, he reached out and took it, confliction burning his chest. He pulled it to him, silent as Becky and Dean shared a look. He didn’t realize they’d even moved until Dean was opening the passenger side door and stepping out towards his little beat up car. Even then, he’d barely heard Dean’s friendly goodbye or Becky’s urge for him to join her in the front seat.

He let out another sigh, shaking his head as he pulled out a pre decorated holiday box from under his bed and a couple sheets of tissue paper he’d secretly tucked under there earlier in the evening.

He felt stupid for sneaking around. He knew his mom and dad wouldn’t judge him. If he wanted to be completely honest with himself, he was sure that his parents were secretly hoping that him and Roman were already having sex. Roman was everything they wanted for him in a boyfriend: handsome, polite, very respectable, and beyond caring. He was sure the qualities didn’t stop there.

Quickly, he popped open the box and lined the inside with the white paper before setting in all the spoils from the bag, taking more time than he thought necessary arranging them so they looked neat. Even if it was something like this, he still wanted it to look perfect once Roman opened it. Once he was finished, he covered it with another sheet of tissue paper and replaced the top.

Seth took a moment just to stare at the beautifully done paper, his mind in overload. His thoughts were jumping and twisting around in his mind, mixing between nervousness and anxiousness mixed with just a little bit of… excitement?

He couldn’t fight the faint smile that touched his lips. His heart gave a funny thump just as he felt butterflies fill his belly. He couldn’t wait to see the look on Roman’s face once he opened the lid and he couldn’t deny that he hadn’t at least thought about what Roman would look like bound and blindfolded. He shifted uncomfortably, his hand sliding down to the front of his sweatpants. He wanted Roman to tie him up and blind fold him.

* * *

“You got him something else?” Becky asked around a mouth full of bobby pins. She looked at the other man’s reflection in the mirror, smiling once she noticed the red that had quickly smeared across his cheeks. Looking over her shoulder, she caught his gaze before it fell to the quilt on her bed under him.

“Well, I couldn’t go to the party with just… _that_!” he shot back, clearly embarrassed. “It’s nothing big, just a new planner for the year and a really nice pen set. He’s majoring in business management, so yeah.” He looked up, meeting her gaze in the mirror and let out a sigh. “That’s not lame is it?”

Becky only smiled, giving a quick shake of her head before she continued to pin back a couple of curls she’d made. “He’s gonna love it,” she said gently, finishing up and turning to Seth. “How do I look?”

Seth chuckled, giving her a scrutinizing look up and down. She looked absolutely gorgeous with the ends of her hair curled and pushed back from her face. She was wearing a skin tight pair of black skinny jeans and a red crop top trimmed in white fur. “I don’t know,” he teased, getting up and walking around her trim frame. He crossed his arms over his chest before shrugging. “It’s alright.”

“Alright?!” Becky scoffed, resting her hands on her hips before rolling her eyes. “I’d turn a gay boy straight.” She couldn’t help but giggle, her and Seth sharing a good laugh. After they calmed down and were both just smiling, she sat down on the edge of the bed and reached for the top drawer of her nightstand. Opening it, she pulled out a silver box and showed it to Seth.

“We’ve talked about this Becks, we’re on two different planets. Unless you grow a dick, I can’t marry you,” Seth teased, sitting down next to her. There was a short, awkward silence before he heard her weak chuckle. His heart gave a hard, uncomfortable thump in his chest. ”Becky?”

“I got this for Charlotte,” Becky finally said, her voice very soft as she opened the box to show the silver band. “I know we’re still considered just kids, but I really love her and I don’t wanna think about my life without her.” She handed the box over to Seth, letting him inspect the simple band. “It’s just a promise ring, nothing too super serious yet.”

Seth felt like he couldn’t breathe, let alone think. It was beautiful, the ring and the gesture both. He knew how much Becky loved Charlotte. He also knew that they had that once in a lifetime kind of love for the other. “Jesus,” he whimpered, smiling wider. “I remember when we were just kids talking about this. I’m kinda in shock.”

Becky only nodded, hooking her arm with Seth’s and resting her cheek on his shoulder. She could feel her body trembling as she looked down at the ring. “I’m really nervous,” she admitted after a short silence between them. She reached for the box and shut it, running her thumb over the top tenderly.

Seth smiled as he turned his head and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Don’t be. She’s gonna love it,” he encouraged, the sudden sound of a doorbell ringing through the house. “She’s here, call me tonight and tell me how it goes, okay?”

Becky nodded, hurrying to put the box back in the drawer. She practically ran to the door, almost taking a tumble down the stairs, before yanking it open to see her beautiful girlfriend waiting. With a wide smile, she leaned in and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips. “You look amazing,” she murmured, pulling back and leading Charlotte in.

Seth quickly said hello and goodbye before he let himself out. He knew Becky was anxious and excited to give Charlotte the ring, and he couldn’t deny that he was just as excited to hear about the details later.

Once the door shut behind Seth, Becky could feel her heart pounding like a jackhammer in her chest. Her entire body was shaking and in that moment, she was thankful that she had the entire house to herself for the evening. But even knowing that, she wanted to hurry. She couldn’t take the pressure of waiting. “I got something for you,” she said, her voice shaking.

Charlotte was amused and giggled, holding up the small box she’d carried in. “I got you something too,” she teased, hoping to ease whatever it was that had Becky in such a squirmy state. She nearly tripped over her own feet once Becky grabbed her arm and hurried her upstairs into her bedroom. “What’s the rush babe?”

Becky was silent, pushing Charlotte to sit on the edge of the bed. She stood in front of her, beautiful blue eyes questioning her. “Close your eyes,” she said, wringing her hands together in front of her.

“Can I at least take my coat off first?” Charlotte asked playfully, setting the beautifully wrapped gift next to her before she pulled off her puffy pink coat and laid it on the other side. “Okay.” She sat up straight and closed her eyes.

Once the beautiful eyes closed, Becky hurried to her closet and pulled out the white stuffed bear she’d brought at the mall and took the box from the drawer. She sucked in a deep breath, hoping it would help calm her nerves before she once again stood in front of Charlotte. “Okay,” she started, tucking the hand that held the ring box behind her back, the other holding the bear.

Charlotte’s eyes opened and she couldn’t stop the giggles that left her. She loved it. “Aw, babe, he’s adorable!” she cooed, reaching out and pulling the bear to her lap. “He’s gonna sleep with me every night.”

“Only because I love you beary much!” Becky chuckled, those blue eyes rising to meet hers again. Of course she would make a pun the moment before she gave her girlfriend a ring. “But this is the most important thing.”

Charlotte knew it was important, Becky only used puns when she was beyond comfortable and trying to be funny or she was nervous and needed something to lighten the mood.

Becky slowly dropped down to her knees, pulling the box out and holding it in front of her. She smiled, Charlotte’s hands rushing to her mouth, covering it and tears already filling her eyes. “Charlotte, you’re my everything and I know that we’re still just teenagers, but I know that you’re the only one for me,” she started, opening the box. “This is my promise that no matter what happens, I’m always gonna be committed to you.”

“Becky,” Charlotte whimpered, dropping her hands as the first tear started down her cheek, tinged with black from her eyeliner. “You’re serious?”

Becky nodded, smiling a little bigger. “I know that we could end up at different colleges in the fall but you’re always gonna be my number one no matter how far apart we are.”

Charlotte shook her head, wiping away the tears that she suddenly couldn’t stop. “Dammit Becky,” she whimpered, throwing herself into her girlfriend’s arms. “I gotta get you one too now.”

Becky fell back against the floor. Tightly, she held Charlotte to her and pressed kiss after kiss to her lips. Tears of happiness started to leak from her own eyes. “I love you, babe.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

Seth couldn’t stop the wide smile that was plastered to his lips. Finally, after too long, he was laying in Roman’s bed, in Roman’s bronze, muscular arms. His head was resting on the broad chest, just listening to the steady drum of his boyfriend’s heart in his ear. It was perfect, so much better than when he’d shown up to Roman’s Christmas party earlier in the evening.

He’d been a nervous wreck before he’d even made it to Roman’s front door. At home, he’d taken twice as long to get ready, his hands shaking so badly that it he could barely comb his hair back into a ponytail.

But once he’d knocked on the door, it had only multiplied a hundredfold. Seeing those handsome dark eyes, that sweet smile he loved so much, he was sure he could’ve vomited from how just how many times his stomach decided to flip at that moment.

It wasn’t until Roman had tucked his gifts away in his room that Seth felt like he could breathe again. From then on, the more people he interacted with, the more his worries lessened, until they were mostly forgotten and he enjoyed the party.

He curled in a little closer to Roman, running a finger over the curve of Roman’s pectoral to his sternum and the over the other one. It felt so good just to be able to touch him like this, to be held so close. He didn’t even mind that they both still had their shirts on. “That was fun,” he finally chuckled, his fingertips trailing down the edge of Roman’s arm to his hand, where he laced their fingers together.

Roman nodded, resting their hands on his belly. He thought back on the small party, smiling at the fun he’d had seeing all his friends that he hadn’t seen much, if at all, after the start of the fall semester. “Yeah, the best part was still seeing you,” he rumble, turning his head and pressing a kiss to Seth’s forehead. “I missed you so fuckin’ much. At least I’ll have Spring Break next semester.”

Seth couldn’t stop the heat that rose to his cheeks. “I missed you too,” he returned, looking up and kissing Roman’s lips lightly. He felt their sweet, chaste kiss grow a little firmer, a little needier. His heart started to pound. “Mm, Where was Dean?” he asked, Roman pulling back with a curious glance.

“What?”

“I just realized he wasn’t there tonight. I figured since he’s practically part of your family that he would’ve been all over partying it up tonight,” Seth explained, watching as Roman started to chuckle.

Roman leaned back into his pillows, closing his eyes and smiling so wide it hurt. “He’s at church with Grams. She forces him to go every Christmas Eve,” he laughed, his dark eyes opening and moving to see the look of surprise on Seth’s handsome features. “Can you imagine a guy like Dean in church?”

Seth tried to fight back his own laughter, but failed. He wondered how the other teen would look. Dean was always known to have wild hair, ripped jeans, and a serious potty mouth, just imagining Dean any other way was hard. But still, Seth tried to visualize Dean in a nice suit and his hair combed back to lay perfectly. Another wave of laughter hit him as he tried to imagine Dean using perfect, polite English and sitting like a good little boy in a church pew. It wasn’t Dean at all.

“Oh God!” Seth whimpered, his imagination going wild with the possibilities. He settled down, the thought of Dean reminding him of his gift that was sitting on the other side of the room on Roman’s desk. It was completely untouched and suddenly, Seth felt like it was taunting him.

Roman’s own laughter started to die down once he felt Seth pull away from him. He sat up, curiously watching Seth as he got up from the bed completely. “What’s wrong babe?” he asked, feeling the air start to shift into something less comfortable. “Babe?”

Seth took a deep breath as he gently grabbed the gift and turned back to the bed. “I want you to open it,” he said softly, his voice already starting to tremble. He returned to the bed, sitting on the edge.

“Right now?” Roman asked, looking down at the beautifully decorated box.

Seth could only nod, a lump settling in his throat. He tried to swallow it down as he laid it down between them. “Before you parents get home,” he murmured, his hands moving to rub against the thighs of his jeans. He couldn’t meet Roman’s gaze as the Samoan teen reached for it and started to lift the top. He couldn’t feel anything but the ache in his chest from his rampaging heart.

Roman smiled, setting the lid off to the side and reached for the paper. Dark brown eyes widened, his heart jumping into the base of his throat once he moved the paper to the side and saw what was inside. “S-Seth?” he asked, his eyes darting up to see the dark, embarrassed blush on his boyfriend’s face. He looked back down, picking up the purple love rope.

“Well… uh… I want us to have a little fun and, ya know, explore different things when you’re home,” Seth explained, clearly embarrassed. His entire body felt like it was one fire. “Ya know, if you wanna try it all out.”

Roman smirked, feeling himself start to relax. Just looking the other _goodies_ in the box, he knew Dean had to have something to do with this. Seth would’ve never gotten him something like this without some serious convincing. He let out a soft sigh, Seth’s eyes rapidly moving around the bed for something to focus on.

“I mean, I’m not trying to rush us into anything… it’s just—”

“Of course I wanna try it all out,” Roman finally said, his voice dropping into a rich, seductive tone. He swallowed hard, realizing that he’d try anything and everything as long as it was with Seth. Those chocolate brown eyes rose to meet his and he smirked. Reaching out for Seth’s hand, he rumbled, “Wanna start now?”

Seth couldn’t stop himself from nodding. As long as he was with Roman, he wanted it all. Lips touched his and all he could think was that Roman had the perfect headboard to reenact that fantasy he’d had the night he’d wrapped everything up. He felt Roman’s body ease between his legs and over him. “Merry Christmas Ro,” he breathed, gasping once those devilish lips touched the shell of his ear.

Roman pulled back, smiling. He brushed back a few stray bit of hair from Seth’s forehead and pressed a light kiss to the tip of his nose. “Merry Christmas Seth.”


End file.
